The Will of a Heart
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Sakura was now Sasuke’s girlfriend. He was contented to his life, until the one fateful day that would hurt him badly, and it was the departure of the one he loved the most. What was her reason to leave him? Will they ever get back together?
1. Love Moves In Mysterious Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: Out Of Character_ness_ of some characters, some fluffiness…

Summary: Sakura was now Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke was contented to his life, until the one faithful day that would hurt him badly; and it was the departure of the one he loved the most. What was her reason to leave him? Will they ever get back together? SasuSaku?

Guides:

" blah" – talking

" _blah"- _thinking

( blah)- author's note

" _blah_" – little flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 1… Introduction of the End

Did you experience being in love? Or having a partner that you thought will love you forever? Like most of the fairy tales; have a happy ending? If yes, I was one of you. You're asking that me, Uchiha Sasuke? The one who labeled as the 'cold-hearted bastard' have feelings? Yeah, you're right; 'coz someone changed the whole me.

When I was young, my family and I live happily until the one faithful day. I know you know what happened to my clan… they were killed. And the worst of all, my own brother who did the crime. After that day, I promised to get revenge. So I trained very hard, ignoring the people around me. And one of them was my teammate named Sakura. I thought she was annoying because every time I pushed her away, she comes back and back. And I thought she was only after my looks like my fan girls did. But I proved wrong. Then, when I'm going to leave the Konoha, she spotted and told me about her feelings. But I never cared. Even I have to hurt her feelings, just for my revenge.

When I came back along with Naruto and the others, I was surprised to what I saw. There's fireworks, parades, people clapping their hands, girls squealing an ' I love you Sasuke-kun' or ' You're so handsome Sasuke-kun!' and a welcome back from the Hokage. I just can't believe, after I betrayed the Konoha, they still their for me? I felt like…I was loved. And then we moved about until Ino, TenTen and Hinata came. They greeted me, and turned their attentions on their beloved boyfriends. Yeah, I knew that when the Dobe told me. Naruto was with Hinata; Neji was with TenTen, and Shikamaru was with Ino. But wait…someone was missing. Just when I thought of that, Ino began to spoke, saying that they have a 'welcome back' party for me. I wanted to refuse, but they pushed me so that I cannot say no. Damn troublesome.

When we came where the party was held, I saw some jounins drinking beers and alcohol in a one big table. There I saw my former sensei, sitting on one chair and of course, he's reading the perverted book of his. Then we moved about to share with them.

After some conversations, Sir Gai raised his bottle of beer suddenly and shouted an: ' 'CHEERS FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!' the others began laughing and me, I can only smirk. Then the Dobe raised his glass just like Sir Gai and say an: 'CHHEESEEEEEE!' We all laugh, even me. I only realize that the Dobe hasn't change at all!

Then the night came, almost all of them were still drinking, cracking jokes specially Naruto. I stood up and walked away, raising a hand saying goodbye. They didn't even notice me because of drunkenness. H.n. Idiots. Then I decided to go to the bridge were my former team usually meets. So I walk, until I found a presence of a figure sat on one rail of the bridge; and she was a girl. I figured it out that she was a girl because of her long hair swaying in the air. My feet started to move towards to her. I can't stop myself from moving. My heart started beating faster going crazy. Why? Why am I feeling like this?

I stopped. Now I know who she is.

I thought she felt me, so she faced me. Then her expression was like a surprised one.

And simple. We stared at each other…

Wait… is this the reality? Or did I just saw an angel? She was not the 12-year-old girl I've known. She now looked…perfect.

" S-Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered. She slowly stood up, and then began walking. Her reactions didn't change, still shocked. " S-S-Sasuke-kun, is really that you?"

I just wanted to say yes, but I can't. I find it hard to speak. I can't move either. Then, I suddenly muttered an 'Sakura'.

Tears forming to her eyes. She began running towards me. She hugged me, her face buried down to my chest. And now it was my turn to be surprised. She cried and cried, sniffing heavily. And me, instead of pushing her away, I hugged her back. I didn't even know what I did that. I suddenly put my arms around her waist, my chin on top of her head.

Then she turned to face me, tears still flowing from her eyes. I put my arms back to my side, looking directly at her. What was the surprising for me is that she stepped back, curled her fist then she punched me. I only flinch a bit, but then I faced her.

" Welcome back…bastard Sasuke-kun," she said smirking at me. So it was a welcome back. Hn. Women today…so damn mysterious. But I admit, she punched hard today, not like before.

* * *

" Sasuke-kun, wake up," a 20-year-old Haruno Sakura said, as she sat down to Sasuke-s bed. Sakura was now one of the greatest medical-nin in the Konoha. She was respected by anyone. She grew matured over the years. And believe it or not, she was considered as the most beautiful kunoichi in the konoha, even on the outside. The people in there liked Sakura, not because of her angelic face, but because of her good manners. And most of them were men. And speaking of men, she has many fans club, consist of almost the male population of the Konoha. Before, almost all of them would usually chase Sakura. Of course, Sakura would run away. But today, hn. they were lessened, because they don't want to be killed by Sakura's very possessive boyfriend. Name? Uchiha Sasuke.

" Not yet," said by a 21-year-old Anbu member named Uchiha Sasuke. The one who left the Konoha for the sake of his revenge. But he was back, years ago. He was more handsome today. And about his manners, don't worry; he changed a little. And he has now a girlfriend named Sakura. So Sasuke-kun was the lucky man.

" It's already nine o'clock! We're late to our mission!" Sakura said, throwing a pillow on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke removed the pillow on his face. He slowly sat up, slightly rubbing his eyes, " What's your problem, woman?"

Sakura throw another pillow to Sasuke, but he dodge it easily, " You lazy dumbass! Don't call me like that!"

Sasuke moved closer to Sakura, their faces is an inch apart, " Okay, Ms. Sexy,"

Sakura giggled, as she playfully slap Sasuke's cheek, " So get up now, sweetheart," she said then she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. After that, she stood up and smirked at him. She prepared to leave, " You should be faster, 'coz Tsunade-sensei would be mad at us if we are late, again,"

Sasuke smirked, " When did that old hag didn't get mad at us?"

" You idiot, not 'us', you only!"

" Whatever," then Sakura walked out of the room.

Sasuke only sighed. He turned to look at the window. Trees swaying slowly in the air; birds chirping happily. It was a fine day in the Uchiha mansion. Yeah, he was at his own house. Four years ago, he decided to live there, but at first, he didn't like the idea. Thanks to the help of his girlfriend. Then, Sasuke asked Sakura if she would like to live with him, meaning they would live together. But Sakura, of course, she didn't like his plan. Her reason was: It was early for that, and she can't leave her two brothers since her parents are in the other country. Sasuke know that, so it was okay for him. So sometimes, Sasuke will call Sakura if he was bored, and sometimes Sakura will sleep at his house, like today.

So he was contented at his life.

But he was not contented at the kiss that Sakura gave him earlier.

And then he changed his mind.

He wanted to sure that Sakura was completely his.

So that he would be happier to his life.

All he has to do was to Ask Sakura Haruno To Marry Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Princess Sakura Haruno: Hello again! It's my new fic!

Heheheheh! Sorry, I can't help!

I needed this to get out of my mind!

If you're confused to this, please asked me!

I have no time for some explaining, but i promised in the next chapter...

If you have questions/problems, ask me.

I will answer you.

And by the way, please read my other fics, but only if you like!

That's all!

But please leave a review after you read!

THANKS!

Bye Bye!


	2. The Way You Look At Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Sakura was now Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke was contented to his life, until the one fateful day that would hurt him badly; and it was the departure of the one he loved the most. What was her reason to leave him? Will they ever get back together? SasuSaku?

Guides:

" blah" – talking

" _blah" _or_ blah - _thinking

( blah)- author's note

" _blah_" – little flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 2... The Way You Look At Me 

After some minutes of dressing up, Sasuke and Sakura left the house immediately. The things that they needed, like kunais and shurikens were prepared just if they have a very dangerous mission. Now, they have to move fast because they were indeed late. H.n, Sasuke expected from Tsunade that they would receive again a deadly shout from Tsunade. But he was not worried because he was used to.

" Sasuke-kun, let's move quickly! We're late!" Sakura said on her beloved boyfriend, " Tsunade would be mad at me for the twentieth time, she told me that I always spoil you that's why we are always 'not on time'"

" Don't she always?" Sasuke said in his tone, " That old hag was always troublesome; the dobe Naruto was right. She was hopeless and impossible…"

Sakura turned to look at him directly, and soon stopped walking, " Impossible, what?"

Sasuke stopped suddenly and smirked playfully at her, " Secret," and then continued walking.

Actually, it is usual for Sasuke to make fun concerning the Hokage. The reason is because he was very annoyed when Tsunade shouting at them, and the influence of Naruto. But he respected the Hokage; he doesn't have the right to provoke her, especially she was the sensei of his girlfriend.

" What is it? You moron Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pouted and then walked about, " Hehehehe, that's the result of always going with Naruto and the others! Bad influence,"

" Influence from Naruto? Not in a million years," Sasuke said certainly.

" Hmm… okay, okay!" then they walked happily, while teasing each other.

* * *

" So I see, you're LATE again, Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno," Tsunade said, emphasizing the word 'late' to Sakura and Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura suddenly sweat dropped, " Hehehehe…gomen sensei," then she sat to the nearest chair.

"H.n." Sasuke muttered, as he leaned on the wall, cross-armed, eyes were shut.

" I will not waste anytime to scold you all over AGAIN, it's just wasting my time…"

_It's good that you know _Sasuke thought while smirking.

" Well, you have your new assignment, an A-rank mission," Tsunade said briefly.

" What is it, sensei?" Sakura asked.

" The mission is… you will protect a popular musician from a country," she stated. And then, the door opened, revealing a girl and a jounin. Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at the door. Suddenly, the jounin began to spoke.

" Tsunade-sama, here is the girl, Yukihina Kana, from the Snow Country," the jounin said, introducing the girl.

" Okay, you may go now," Tsunade said.

The jounin nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade started on walking towards the young lady. She was behind the lass, placing both of her hands on the girl's shoulder, " This girl was a popular musician in Snow Country, and your mission was to protect her."

" Hi, I'm Yukihina Kana, and I'm twenty years old, from the Snow country," and she smiled.

Sakura admired the lady; she was beautiful and take note… _popular_. She can't help but stare at her. _Wow, she is gorgeous_

" You have to protect her because… Orochimaru's group were after her,"

Sasuke's eyes twitched, " After her? Orochimaru?" then he looked at the girl while Yukihina stared at him back. She was surprised by the boy's appearance, and then she blushed, _he's so handsome…_

" Why?" Sakura suddenly asked, remembering Sasuke.

Tsunade took a glance at Sakura, " The reason: Unknown,"

" Unknown?" Sakura asked again.

" So you better not let your guard down, anytime they will haunt and attack you, but we will try our best to prevent them coming here," Tsunade said.

" Hai," the two said.

" Arigatou," and then Yukihina bowed her head.

" Well, I have rent a room for you to stay in, Sakura, Sasuke, you will live there with Ms. Kana until the mission was over."

* * *

When they got into the apartment…

Sasuke put all of their things onto the sofa. (including Yukihina's things) They went first to the rooms and check them. They have a bedroom with three beds upstairs, a kitchen and a living room downstairs and two bathrooms up and down. A simple room apartment.

Then they went to the sala to have some conversation.

" Hello Yukihina, right? I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura said smilingly.

" Hi, I'm Yukihina Kana, nice to meet you," she replied back. Sakura abruptly looked at Sasuke with sharp eyes.

" Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced his self with no emotion and coldly.

" Ah, I see, so you two are…kinda 'item'?" Yukihina asked if they have a relationship.

" Yeah…" Sakura said, blushing, " Ahm, Yukihina, can I call you Yuki-san?"

" I'd be glad too Sakura-san," she answered.

Night came…

" Goodnight Sakura-san, Sasuke-san," Yukihina said, ready going to sleep.

" Okay Yuki-san, sleep tight!" Sakura responded jovially.

Then, Yukihina left them alone on the sofa, going to the bedroom.

" Sasuke-kun," Sakura called, placing her head on Sasuke's shoulder, " What do you think?"

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, embracing Sakura.

" About…Orochimaru is after Yuki-san," she said worryingly.

" I don't know, too…" then Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin, looking directly at her anxious emerald eyes, " But I'm having thoughts that the reason was me,"

" You?" Sakura asked, her eyes filled with tears, and then it flowed down.

Sasuke wiped it away using his fingers, " But don't worry…I will not leave you behind like I did before…I will protect you, promise,"

" Promise?" Sakura asked.

" I promised," he leaned closer and kissed her tenderly, making sure he would keep his words for her.

_To be continued…_


End file.
